J'avais Aimé
by Nynaeve A. Mandragoran
Summary: Hermione et Severus se sont mariés. Alors que Severus aurait dû être heureux, une lettre vient lui rappeler la dure réalité, la terrible vérité sur ce qu'il voudrait oublier.[OS dédié à Elnath]
**J'avais Aimé**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la grande _**JKR**_. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cet OS.

 **Pairing : Snape/Granger et ... Bellatrix Lestrange.**

 **Relectrice :** **Caliméra,** que je remercie au passage.

 **Note d'époque de l'Auteur :** Ce texte fut écrit en deux heures hier soir après avoir vu ma douce Elnath (Brynhild). Je lui dédie cette fiction, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle l'appréciera et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Moi même, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser au sujet de cet écrit assez particulier. Je tiens à préciser que **cette fiction est vraiment déconseillée aux moins de 16 ans car elle peut choquer**. Ce qui est étrange c'est que même si ce texte me met très mal à l'aise, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire... c'était magique.

oO§Oo

 **Note d'aujourd'hui (2016) :** j'ai écrit cette histoire en 2005 et je l'ai publié sous mon autre pseudo, Djeiyanna. C'était la belle époque où j'ai écris énormément d'histoires sur le fandom Harry Potter. Si cela vous intéresse, je pourrais les republier ici ( _Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens_ ). Il s'agissait surtout de Severus/Hermione dans un contexte plutôt chaud bouillant.

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir, redécouvrir ce one shot dont je garde, malgré sa teneur très noire, un excellent souvenir !

oO§Oo

 **Son résumé :** Hermione et Severus se sont mariés. Alors que Severus aurait dû être heureux, une lettre vient lui rappeler la dure réalité, la terrible vérité sur ce qu'il voudrait oublier.[OS dédié à mon amie Elnath]

oO§Oo

 **Âmes sensibles... abstenez-vous de lire ce qui va suivre. Merci.**

* * *

 **J'avais Aimé**

Severus Snape n'arrivait pas à croire l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche le ramenait à l'horrible réalité. Sa réalité. Il venait de se perdre à jamais. Il venait d'unir sa misérable existence à celle d'une jeune femme qui ne méritait pas cela. Quoique, en y repensant, il ne savait pas qui avait été le plus choqué des deux : Miss Granger ou lui ? Merlin, il venait de dire oui avec son sang, le serment des sorciers, à cette miss je sais tout. Merlin, avait-il eu le choix ? À bien y réfléchir oui. Mais c'était ainsi car il l'avait compromise de bien des manières et c'est pourquoi, il avait du réparer cette erreur. Il était un Snape, et jamais un Snape n'aurait failli à son devoir, jamais. Mais si quelqu'un venait à découvrir la sombre réalité… ?

oO§Oo

Il était assis dans le salon. Seul. Sa jeune épouse venait de se retirer dans leur chambre pour la nuit. _Leur chambre_. Merlin, il allait partager le lit, son lit avec elle. Un long frisson d'appréhension le parcourut. Quelque chose dans ce qui lui restait de cœur se serra, se brisa presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Une erreur, pauvre miss... non, Hermione maintenant, elle était sa femme, _sa femme_ ! Oui, pauvre Hermione, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de cette manière, jamais. C'était ainsi. Comment aurait-il pu donner son coeur puisque celui-ci n'était plus. Incroyable mais vrai, _il avait déjà aimé_. Aimé comme aucun homme n'aurait pu aimer. Aimer à en mourir, aimer à en souffrir. Et il souffrait, mais était-ce encore dû à l'amour ou n'était-ce plutôt pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait ? Car oui, il se sentait coupable de mentir ainsi à la femme qui s'était offerte à lui, qui l'avait protégé alors qu'elle aurait dû le rejeter pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Severus se passa la main sur le visage. Il l'avait forcée à faire l'amour avec lui. Merlin, comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? _Et avec elle !_

Depuis plus de deux ans, miss Hermione Granger était devenue son assistante officielle et attitrée. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au jour où Severus avait remarqué que son assistante était _une femme_. Une femme plutôt bien faite de sa personne. Comme il n'avait plus à se soucier la nuit de se protéger de _celui-qui-avait-été-vaincu_ , il avait passé son temps à rêver d'elle. Mais ses rêves étaient loin d'être innocents. Jurant contre cette toute nouvelle attraction qui semblait naître au creux de ses reins et de sa tête, il avait décidé de se montrer odieux avec elle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu, et la jeune femme répondit à ses insultes avec autant de hargne qu'il y mettait à les lui envoyer.

L'appel des corps leur échappa, et après une friction assez brutale, il la força. Il pensait qu'une fois sa passion assouvie, il allait enfin pouvoir l'oublier et passer à autre chose, mais il s'était trompé. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, il avait scellé leur destin. Scellé, alors qu'il en aimait une autre depuis le début. La passion était une chose, mais l'amour ? De plus, il y avait certaines choses qui changeaient totalement la donne.

Pauvre Hermione. Si elle savait ce qu'il avait appris juste avant leur noce. Un petit rire sans joie lui échappa. Il était fou. Merlin, il venait de sombrer dans la folie. Comme...

Il redressa la tête, puis d'un mouvement preste, il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à un petit secrétaire ; de sa baguette magique, il en extirpa un étrange objet. Il s'agissait d'un coffre. D'un mot, il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre. Les feuillets jaunis montraient qu'elle n'était pas récente.

« Bella », murmura-t-il avant de se rasseoir sur son canapé.

Il se sentait désemparé. Il se sentait vidé. Comment avait-il pu ? Soupirant un bon coup, il décida de relire une dernière fois cette missive que son expéditeur avait mis tant de soin à lui dissimuler. Cette lettre était assez vieille pour remonter au temps de son adolescence. Pourtant bien que ces feuilles soient adressées au jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il était alors, il n'avait eu _la chance_ de les lires que quelques semaines auparavant, et son existence en avait été alors bouleversée, et celle d'Hermione, sans qu'elle le sache, aussi.

oO§Oo

 _A Severus Snape,_

 _Puisses-tu ne jamais lire ce qui va suivre._

 _Si tu tiens cette lettre entre tes mains, je te conjure de ne pas la lire ! Non, rassure-toi, je n'y ai pas jeté de sort de mort subite, et tu ne te tordras pas dans d'atroces souffrances en la lisant. Quoique..._

 _Que sais-tu de moi, Severus ? Mis à part le fait que je sois aussi venimeuse que le serpent qui orne ton bras ? Je suis l'incarnation même du mal et de la folie. Je suis noire. Oh oui, et tu sais, j'en suis fière, incroyablement fière. Manipulatrice et sans coeur. Pourtant, il n'en n'a pas toujours été ainsi... enfin je crois, quoique, je ne sais plus vraiment. Cela va faire si longtemps que je manie l'art de faire du mal. Si longtemps que j'aime cela, Severus._

 _J'éprouve tant de plaisir lorsque je fais souffrir des gens. On dit que je suis folle. C'est vrai. Je ne dirais jamais le contraire, mais pour vivre chez les Black, il faut forcément être un peu fou. Je suis une Black, l'aînée. Contrairement à mon imbécile de cousin, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'être autre chose que ce pourquoi j'ai été conçue._

 _Nous sommes de puissants sorciers au sang pur, me serinait mon père. Pour le faire entrer dans ma tête, et parce que j'étais sa préférée, il me le rappelait de diverses manières. Les endoloris étaient son péché mignon. Au début je n'aimais pas ce qu'il appelait ses « amusements ». Puis j'ai appris à y prendre goût moi aussi._

 _Souffrir était mon passe-temps quotidien lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Oh, je te sens frémir mon cher petit serpent. Pourtant je t'assure que je ne dis pas cela pour te répugner. C'est la vérité. Mon père n'ayant pas vraiment d'attache pour mes deux idiotes de sœurs — Narcissa n'a jamais été plus qu'une très bonne transaction auprès des Malfoy, quant à l'autre dont j'ai oublié le nom, elle a été bannie de la famille. Il n'avait que moi, et malgré le fait que je sois sa fille, il m'a aimée avec ses sorts et son corps. Au départ, je trouvais cela dégoûtant, tout autant que les endoloris me faisaient frissonner. Puis comme les habitudes, je me suis mise à les apprécier. J'étais alors heureuse. Enfin je le pensais._

 _Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, mon cher petit misérable. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, et je t'ai haï pour cela. D'ailleurs je ne te le pardonnerais sans doute jamais. Il a fallu que tu me sépares de mon cher père. Toi, le misérable dégingandé qui se faisait charrier par mon cousin à longueur de temps. Tu me faisais pitié, alors je t'ai poussé à bout. Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si mal Severus... d'aimer. Mais suis-je capable d'aimer ? Moi la folle, moi à qui l'on a arraché le coeur encore enfant ?_

 _Laisse moi rire. Déjà écrire cette lettre est d'une faiblesse et d'une stupidité sans nom. Que personne ne puisse jamais la trouver. Mais je dérive. Je piétine dans ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre À misérable. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette lettre ? Moi qui ne voulais rien laisser derrière moi, mis à part souffrance et consternation._

 _Très bien, Severus. Je vais te le dire : je t'ai appartenu, au delà de tout ce que tu peux croire. Je crois que pour une fois, je n'ai pas joué. Je crois que pour une fois j'ai été moi, moi. Et c'était toi, Severus. Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai haï de me faire éprouver cela. J'ai même tenté de te tuer, mais... ma main tremblait trop, et tu étais alors le chouchou de Tom._

 _Pendant un an, tu as fait de moi ton esclave et à chaque seconde qui filait, je jurais à ta perte. Sans doute aurais-je réussi, mais je me suis perdue, alors. Mon mariage avec Lestrange aurait pu être parfait si tu n'avais pas été là. Comment te dire, Severus... Lestrange n'a jamais su... toi non plus. Et moi j'étais assez folle pour croire que cela te ferait le plus de mal possible que je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'avenir. J'ai laissé le temps filer et ma folie empirer car que serait la vie sans celui qui aurait pu me dresser ? Je n'ose dire toi, de peur de te tuer dans ma rage d'être domptée._

 _Deux cœurs noirs qui se trouvent. N'est-ce pas risible ? Ah, j'en ri. Non... je pleure de rage et d'impuissance car à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes sans direction, je nous fais du mal. Moi je m'en moque, mais toi ? T'en moqueras-tu lorsque tu sauras ce que je m'apprête à te révéler ? Attends, je vais te donner quelques indices : Une chose visqueuse est en train de sortir de moi. Un bébé, Severus. Je ris et pleure à la fois, mais je suis folle, rappelle-toi. Non, ce n'est pas l'enfant de Lestrange, savais-tu qu'il préférait les hommes ? Il ne m'a jamais touchée. Pas comme toi. Pas comme Lui_

 _Toi qui m'a abandonnée, Severus, trop occupé de ta petite personne, je vais abandonner ton enfant, ta fille. Vais-je la jeter au loup-garou ? La donner en offrande à notre maître ? Si tu voyais comme elle est moche. On dirait un petit singe, ridé et braillard. Je te le dis, Severus, ta punition pour m'avoir laissée sera de ne jamais connaître la chair de ta chair. Sans doute est-elle morte à l'heure qu'il est ? Peut-être vas-tu vouloir la retrouver ? Allez, je vais te donner un indice : je l'ai marquée de mon sceau à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses._

 _Bonne chance, mon tendre haï._

 _Je t'avais aimé Severus, à ma manière, c'est vrai, mais la folie a été plus grande. Plus à ma portée, alors que toi... tu t'étais éloigné de moi._

 _Que ta vie se termine dans d'horribles souffrances... Puisses-tu revoir le fruit de notre haine, de notre amour._

 _À jamais dans cette vie,_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, folle de son état._

oO§Oo

Lorsque Severus termina pour la énième fois cette maudite lettre, sa souffrance se mua en haine, son amour se mua en rage froide. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire une chose pareille ? Et lui, après ce mariage, allait-il pouvoir le supporter. Non, jamais, jamais.

Fermant les yeux, sa décision fut prise. Il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, et ce serait mieux.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, tu as réussi. Ma vie est brisée... je ne veux même pas raconter celle de notre fille. »

Des tremblements le parcoururent.

« Puisses-tu pourrir en enfer, ma Bella... »

Puis, il disparut sans laisser aucune trace.

oO§Oo

La nuit était calme. La jeune mariée dormait seule dans son grand lit vide, sans se soucier du lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione, malgré sa bonne humeur, sentait un poids peser sur son cœur. Avisant à la droite du lit, elle ne vit pas son époux. Aucune trace de tête sur l'oreiller immaculé. Les sourcils froncés, elle se leva pour se rendre dans le salon.

Refermant les pans du peignoir qu'elle venait de passer sur son corps nu, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce vide. Inspectant les recoins de la salle elle finit par tomber sur des feuilles éparpillées sur le canapé. Elle les prit, tremblante, et la curiosité étant telle, elle les lut.

oO§Oo

Severus était dans son manoir. Il venait de renvoyer tous les elfes de maison. Il voulait être seul. Seul face à lui-même. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

« J'avais dit, commença t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant l'intrus. C'était Hermione. Il se sentait paralysé. Paralysé d'autant plus que la jeune femme tenait les feuillets de Bella entre ses mains.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape ne savait pas quoi dire. Il attendit.

— Je crois, dit Hermione, que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire Severus... enfin devrais-je plutôt dire papa. » Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Severus lui même avait envie de hurler son désespoir.

« Oui, certes. »

Sans plus un mot, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le seul sofa de la pièce et s'y assirent, le cœur gonflé de reproches et de culpabilité.

oO§Oo

De la où elle se trouvait, Bellatrix les observa un long moment. Elle pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait sa méchanceté et sa folie, car elle venait de détruire les vies des deux êtres qui avaient le plus compté pour elle. Mais... qu'y pouvait-elle.

Elle était folle.

 **FIN**


End file.
